1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backup fuse device, an electronic apparatus including the backup fuse device, and a method of operating the backup fuse device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backup fuse device usable within an electronic apparatus, such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), where the backup fuse device can contribute to enhancement of product yield for the electronic apparatus, an electronic apparatus including the backup fuse device, and a method of operating the backup fuse device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Main power input terminals of most electronic products are provided with fuses to prevent the application of an overcurrent to internal circuits.
For example, in manufacturing electronic products such as liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”), a large number of inspection tasks are performed, which extend from the inspection of printed circuit board (“PCB”) assemblies to the inspection of finished products. During these inspection tasks, the inspected products may experience unexpected and transient surges. At this time, a fuse opens to block electrical signal transfer, thereby protecting internal circuits, etc. of the electronic products undergoing inspection. Examples of such surges include various types of electro-static discharge (“ESD”) conditions, including an electrostatic phenomenon caused by an operator, and repetitive switching ON/OFF of a main power through an input connector.
If the opening of the fuse by a surge occurs at an early stage of PCB assembly inspection, it can be processed by a simple verification procedure. However, if the opening of the fuse occurs at a later inspection stage of a finished product, after shipment, or the like, the opened fuse may retard the process and cause consumers' dissatisfaction, etc.